ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Once Upon A Winter Wonderland
“Once Upon A Winter Wonderland,” is an American animated Christmas fantasy film that will take you through the forest to the North Pole, join Willy, Abigail, Russell, Edgar, Fuschia, Waggs, Bosworth, Michelle, and the newest character Lilly, the sister of Willy’s, come along on the journey to the North Pole, where arctic land & sea creatures roaming this landscape that you’ll never forget, with an all motion picture that advances you. But watch out for a bear in the North Pole, if the bear finds you, you had to defend yourself against it. Plot Once Upon a time in the forest of this spectacular winter falls, where the animals in the cameo to celebrate Christmas, (including Candy Gecko the ringmaster Berry Otter & the other otters, the cats, the bears, the lions, the dogs, the hogs, the elephants, the vultures, the marmots, a wolf, a fox & a vixen, Sebastian the snake, and a spider) meanwhile, Willy, Abigail, and Michelle are out walking home when they had already found the poinsettia flowers, but they saw a bear from the North Pole who was lurking in the forest, so Willy, Abigail, and Michelle are start running, but the bear was kept chasing after them, but they been rescued by Willy‘s sister Lilly, and their friends Russell, Edgar, Fuschia, Bosworth, Waggs, and Benjamin, who come to the rescue, and went home. The bear was gone, Willy & Lilly are so glad to see each other again as siblings, Willy introduces his sister to meet Abigail, Russell, Edgar, Fuschia, Waggs, Bosworth, Michelle, Benjamin, and Mr Woodland who were very politely, but where’s Cornelius? Oh no, he’s out on the North Pole somewhere, so Waggs has to be grounded & stay home with Mr Woodland, while Willy & Lilly, Abigail, Russell, Edgar, Michelle, Fuschia, Bosworth, and Benjamin are out on the mission to find & rescue Cornelius who was in the North Pole, with a help of Bullwinkle Ox, Mountain Taurus Ox, Benny Bob hog, and the arctic land & sea creatures whole sorts of things, (including the redpoll birds, the tree sparrows, the ducks, the puffins, the terns, the kittiwakes, the skuas, the penguins, the seals, the fur seals, the sea lions, the walruses, the belugas, the narwhals, the musk oxen, the Dall’s sheep, the reindeer, the chipmunks, and a leopard seal). Who were all armies to join the furlings for a big help to rescue Cornelius away from that silly old scary bear. Before Dandy Clause is coming to the forest on Christmas morning, he brings lots of Christmas special gifts under the Christmas tree. 20th-Century-Fox-2013-logo.png Characters Old Characters: * Willy * Abigail * Russell * Edgar * Fuschia * Bosworth * Waggs * Michelle * Benjamin Groundhog * Mr Woodland Owl * Cornelius * Lord Farquard Porcupine * Benny Bob hog * Mountain Taurus Ox * Candy Gecko (cameo) * Berry Otter (cameo) New Characters: * Lilly * Bullwinkle Ox * The Bear * Dandy Clause Soundtrack # Main Title # One Sweet Day - Mariah Carey & Boys Men II # Come Back to Me - Janet Jackson # Gathering around to celebrate Christmas # Winter Wonderland # The Bear # Meeting Lilly # Russell scolds Waggs to be grounded # Meet Bullwinkle Ox # Cornelius was missing # Off to the North Pole # Dandy Clause is coming to the forest # Time after time - Cyndi Lauper # Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler # Why won’t you be with me Furlings # Have yourself a merry little Christmas # Arctic land & sea creatures to the rescue # Break of Dawn Edit - Michael Jackson # Father Figure Edit - George Michael # I’m only human - The human league # Willy & Abigail are waiting for Cornelius to apologize # We wish you a merry Christmas # Always & Forever Edit - Luther Vandross # What you won’t do for love - Bobby Caldwell # Lowdown - Boz Scaggs Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Once Upon A Forest Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Movies Category:American Christmas films Category:Christmas films